Lazarus II
by MrGrayson24
Summary: The demon Lazarus has taken over Jason's body. But when the group start to notice something is off, Lazarus sets a plan into motion that will let him keep Jason's life, and Dick, forever. A 7 part story, posting every day this week! Jason/Dick 7/7 Posted! Finale is up!
1. Part I

Title: Lazarus II

Rating: T+

Author: MrGrayson24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC related.

Summary: The demon Lazarus has taken over Jason's body. But when the group start to notice something is off, Lazarus sets a plan into motion that will let him keep Jason's life, and Dick, forever. A seven part story, posting every day this week.

Author's Note: This story has been a long time coming. I'm a little backlogged right now with drafts but I'm excited about this one. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

-x-

"Ew, what the hell is this?" Dick pulled the neon sign out from behind Jason's desk.

"Um, only an original Coors Light special edition bar wench sign." Jason grabbed it from Dick. "Distributed exclusively in Europe during the summer of 2002."

"That's not going in my apartment."

"If she can't go, I can't go." Jason said with a smile. "We can hang it above the bed!"

"In the kitchen, and that's my final offer."

Jason turned to the busty blonde woman on the sign. "He's such a control freak." He set her gently in a box. "If I knew you were going to judge my stuff, I wouldn't have agreed to move in with you."

"Like you had a choice. How did you even get this apartment without a real job? Or tax returns? Or a social security number?"

"Sketchy landlord. I pay in cash, he doesn't ask questions."

"The same landlord that's kicking you out? Did he finally start asking?"

"No, this is because of the noise complaints. Which is actually more your fault than mine. You're quite the moaner."

Dick flushed red. "Fair enough." He picked up a box and headed for the door. "I'll start taking stuff down to the car. While I'm gone, can you please hide the rest of your porn? The last magazine I found was… shocking, to say the least."

"Maybe I left it out so you'd get used to the idea." Jason called after him.

" _Then it's not working_!" Dick yelled back.

Jason chuckled as he grabbed books from the shelf and piled them into another box when a high pitched ringing started in his ears.

"No…" He closed his eyes. The ringing grew louder. "Not now!" He stumbled back and knocked the box from the desk. It's contents spread across the floor.

 _"You can't fight it."_ Said a voice in the back of his head. " _There's no escaping your own mind."_

"I'm in control of my body." Jason whispered back as he buried his head in his hands. "I'm in contro-" His eyes began to glow a light shade of green. "I'm in control! _"_ He chanted louder.

The voice in the back of his head laughed. " _Not for much longer."_

Jason heard Dick come back up the hall. He launched himself into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. The ringing grew louder.

"What do you want?!" He scratched at his temples.

" _Life."_ The voice responded.

Jason looked in the mirror and saw a different version of himself smile back. "Get out of my head!" Jason screamed. He punched the mirror and it shattered around him.

"Jason?" Dick called from the living room.

Jason backed into the wall, he could feel himself loose ties to reality. "Think of Dick." He said as he slid to the floor, but it was too late.

The bathroom door burst open. Dick took in the shattered glass and Jason seated on the floor.

"Jay?" He ran to his side. "What happened?" He looked down at Jason's hands, covered in blood. "Oh, God! Are you okay?"

Jason looked up with a smile. _"Yeah… I'm good, now."_

-x-


	2. Part II

Title: Lazarus II

Chapter: 2/7

Rating: T+

Author: MrGrayson24

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who kudo'd and commented, I'm so happy people like the story! Here's part 2, let me know what you think!

-x-

"What are we doing here, again?" Jason grumbled.

"Tim said there was an 'urgent matter' we had to discuss." Dick shrugged. "But he also said that when he found out someone had been drinking his soda, so….."

Dick's hand was poised over the piano as they stood before the grandfather clock that acted as the Batcave's entrance when Barbara entered.

"Hey, guys!" She beamed. She pulled Dick into a hug, and to turned to Jason but he remained stiff. "Fine day for a bat emergency."

Dick played the three notes on the piano and the secret door swung open. They began their descent down the spiral staircase. "How goes the move?" Barbara asked.

"Move goes good." Dick said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Beside Jason's strange aversion to using a hamper, it's been smooth sailing."

"Well, that's great." She smiled to Jason. "Better you than me. When Dick and I were together he kept trying to get me to eat these weird protein bars that tasted like cardboard. That's when I knew it wouldn't work." She teased.

Barbara greeted Bruce as she took her seat at the table next to him.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest as they rounded to the other side. "You guys used to date?"

"What're you talking about? You knew that." Dick stopped and turned to him. "Are you alright? You've been acting strange since you're still unexplained tantrum in the bathroom."

"I'm fine." Jason stared daggers at Barbara but she didn't notice. "Just realizing I need to take care of some things."

They took their seats as Tim entered and stood at the head of the conference table.

"You are probably all wondering why I called you here this afternoon." He announced.

"You got a date?!" Dick joked.

Tim narrowed his eyes. "No…"

Barbara looked at Dick and giggled. Jason moved closer to Dick and played with his hair which garnered a quizzical look from Barbara.

"It's about Lazarus. I think he might still be alive."

Jason's eyes went wide and he clenched his jaw. "How…" He cleared his throat. "Why do you think that?"

"I've been doing some research and the stone should have removed his power, but his soul is a different story. It might of been transferred to The Speaker of the Court but since _someone-_ " he glared at Jason. "-kicked him into a bottomless pit, we have no way of knowing."

Barbara raised her hand. "I'm sorry, I think I missed something."

"Ah, right, you weren't really around for that. Basically, Jason got possessed by a thousand year old demon but we're not 100% sure what happened to him once they separated."

"Oh… Nice work, guys."

"But Jason is clear, right?" Dick asked and turned to Jason. "You haven't been feeling demon-y or anything lately, have you?"

"No more than usual."

"With all the experiments the Court was doing, anything might have happened to Lazarus." TIm announced. "And that's what worries me. Not having an answer."

"And you don't think you're just looking for a problem?" Jason asked. "If he's alive, won't he make himself known?" He looked around the table. "Right?"

"Probably but I want to see him coming if he's still alive. Do you think you and Dick can stay the night? I just want to get some blood samples, maybe Lazarus left an imprint in your DNA I can trace."

"And that'll help?"

"It'll give me somewhere to start. Anybody from the Court could have been infected but if I can get an understanding of how the possession works, we might be able to narrow down what happened."

A ringing started in the back of Jason's head.

"Sounds good. I've gotta-" The ringing got louder. He flashed a quick smile to the group. "Bathroom."

-x-

Jason slammed the bathroom door shut. "These disturbances are becoming a nuisance, Jason. Just accept it, you aren't in control anymore."

His head snapped to the side. " _They'll know. Dick will figure it out."_

"Ah, luckily Dick has a bit of a blind spot when it comes to us."

" _There is no us."_ Jason's voice grew softer.

"Not for long." Lazarus laughed. "First, we take out the twerp. Then the bratty redhead, then the Bat. I might even be able to get the court to alter ' _Tim's_ ' little concoction. Finally shut you up for good."

" _And Dick?"_

"I wouldn't worry about him. I quite like Dick. He's already fallen in love with a killer, what's one more?"

-x-


	3. Part III

Titile: Lazarus II

Author: MrGrayson24

Rating: T+

Fandom: Batman / DCU

Chapter: 3/7

Author's Note: Here we go! More action this round, and a wee bit darker. Enjoy!

-x-

"Why do you have to take so much?" Jason watched Tim withdraw the thick needle from his forearm.

"Cause I don't know what I'm looking for." Tim pressed a tissue to the spot of blood and capped the needle. "The more I have, the more likely I can find a Lazarus signature, which means I can test others."

"I see… But isn't _everyone_ kind of a big sample group? How are you going to narrow it down?"

"Pending this yield some sort of return, we'll probably start with the Court, see if any of their members have gone missing, then maybe try against the police database? It's a long shot but I'll take what I can get."

"So, what you're saying is this might take awhile?"

"You're saying it but I'm agreeing. But you were right before, he'll probably show up before we get a chance to find him. Would make my life easier, I guess." Tim took his seat in front of his computer in the lab.

"Then we're good?" Jason hopped from the examination table. "I can go?"

Tim nodded. "Go get some sleep, I'll wake you up if there's anything immediate but I wouldn't hold my breath."

-x-

"What're you up to?"

Jason leaned against the doorframe to Dick's bedroom. Dick was sprawled out in the highback chair on the other side, near the window.

"Just reading." He set the old book on the small table next to him.

Jason crossed the room and picked it up. " _Ancient Legends of Demonic Power"_." Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me Tim's got you worried about Lazarus, too?"

"A little, he does have a vendetta against us." Dick sighed. "And I guess I'm still bothered by the whole thing. I don't like how he violated you like that."

"Well, maybe he's not looking for revenge."

"I feel bad for him, if I'm being honest. He didn't ask for what happened to him and it filled him with so much… hate. It's scary to think the same thing could've happened to you."

Jason smiled as he startled Dick's lap. "You mean if I didn't have you?"

"I had nothing to do with it." Dick stroked the side of his face. "It's because you were you that you survived, and I'm so proud of you for that."

"You're worth surviving for." He kissed him. "I'm lucky to have found you."

Dick returned the kiss with added passion before pulling away. "Are you sure you're okay? You're more… emotive than usual."

Jason started kissing Dick's neck. "I guess Tim has me a little worried, too. I need a distraction." He began to unbutton Dick's shirt.

"I can help with that." Dick beamed as he started on Jason's clothes.

When the fabric fell to the floor, Dick pulled him close. "Please don't leave me again." He said quietly. "I don't know how to live without you."

Jason closed his eyes and kissed Dick's forehead. "I don't know how to live without you, either."

-x-

"How's it going in here?" Jason asked.

"Jason!" Tim jumped in his chair. "You scared me! What're you doing up?"

"Any progress?" Jason sauntered into the dark lab.

"Actually, yeah." Tim turned back to the computer while Jason began to play with the lab's sharper instruments. "I've been trying to deconstruct your DNA for any abnormalities and it seems like it was totally altered by your first trip into the pit."

"Interesting…" Jason grabbed a pair of scissors and ran them along the stainless steel table behind Tim.

Tim didn't glance up from the monitor. "Then, after a certain period, the effects lessen but the structure stays the same. That's how Lazarus is able to jump from body to body."

"Interesting."

"It really is." The computer beeped. "Hold on." Tim pressed a few keys. "That's weird."

Jason sighed as he picked up a heavy looking metal mallet. "What is it, Tim?"

"Well, I took made a model of your DNA when I first input it and… it's changed."

Jason came up from behind. "That sounds bad…"

"It doesn't make sense… Unless-"

The mallet hit Tim in the side of head with a loud crack. He fell to the floor.

"Unless what, Tim?" Jason asked before he glanced to the computer.

"In my day, we didn't have all this science and technology, and I think we were better for it. All of this and you still couldn't see what was right in front of you."

Tim groaned as he tried to stand but Jason kicked him in the stomach. "I'd stay where you are, it'll make the whole thing less painful."

"You can't hurt me." Tim said through clenched teeth and he pushed himself up. "You don't have power anymore."

Jason kicked Tim square in the face and he flew backward into the equipment table. The tools rained down on him as he tried to catch his breath.

"I guess that depends how you define power."

Blood had started to pour from Tim's temple at an alarming rate.

"I must admit, I do miss my little curse from time to time. All that power, given to someone as useless as the head of the Court. But I've found something better then power, something better than life. And I intend to keep it."

"Dick…"

"There's the detective in you!" He dealt another harsh kick. "I was wondering when you'd finally live up to the name. But yes, Dick seems to be the wildcard I didn't see coming. Love is a funny thing, though, isn't it? The way it makes us feel." He stomped on Tim's hand. "The things it makes us do…"

"You're a demon." Tim struggled for air as his other hand found the discarded scissors . "You don't know how to love."

"Now see, I don't think that's fair. I don't know where you all came up with this demon business but I was a man before, just like you-" He looked down at Tim. "Well, not _just_ like you cause you're gonna die here in a minute, but you get my point."

"So doesn't it seem like a mockery of justice…" He continued, "...that Jason is given complete absolution for his crimes and I'm labeled as a demon, just for existing? Don't I deserve to be forgiven?" He leaned down into Tim's ear. "Don't I deserve to be loved?"

Tim held the scalpel above Jason's foot. "No." And he plunged it in.

Jason stumbled back and howled in pain. Tim was able to push himself to his feet and dove for the medical supply cabinet. While Jason pulled the knife from his flesh, Tim grabbed a bottle from the small cabinet and withdrew two pills from inside. He shoved them in his mouth, just as Jason refocused his attention.

There was a small ring of green light around his pupil as he stumbled toward Tim. "Just for that, I'm going to make sure this hurts. _A lot_."

Jason came in with a right hook, that Tim managed to block. But the older man was stronger, and Tim could barely see through the blood in his eyes, so Jason landed another two hits to his stomach and face. Tim's head hit the corner of the counter on his way to the ground.

"Too bad your computer wasn't just a little faster." Jason sneered as he climbed ontop of Tim and threw punch after punch. "You might have been able to warn the others."

There was no response. Jason paused and felt Tim's neck. There was no pulse. "Already?" He scoffed as he stood. "You didn't last as long as I'd hoped. Unlike your brother." He laughed.

Jason grabbed Tim's computer chair and smashed it through the monitor. The room became filled with broken glass and sparks emitted from the busted machine.

Jason limped from the room. "One down."

-x-


	4. Part IV

Title: Lazarus II

Chapter: 4/7

Author: MrGrayson24

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

Author's Note: 4/4! Here we go!

-x-

Dick reached out next to him but felt only the cool mattress beneath his fingers. "Jay?"

He turned over to find Jason smiling back at him.

Dick moved in closer. "Why are you all the way over there?" He rested his head against Jason's chest. "I'd be happy if we never had to move."

Barbara ran into the room. "Get dressed, you guys."

" _That didn't last long_." Dick complained.

She picked their clothes and tossed them on the bed. "We need you down in the lab. Now."

Dick pulled his shirt over his head. "What's going on?"

"It's Tim." Her eyes were red and puffy. "It doesn't look good."

-x-

"What's the prognosis?" Dick and Jason stood next to Bruce and Barbara as they looked through the window of the medic room.

"Cracked skull, broken ribs, internal hemorrhaging." Bruce muttered. Dick could hardly hear him, he sounded ready to break.

"Why leave him alive?"

"They didn't. Tim took two adenosine capsules he had altered. He must of known what was going to happen because it stopped his heart rate enough to appear dead."

"That's our boy." Dick sighed. "And the surveillance feed?"

"Taken out by one of Tim's own EMP grenades. Might of been someone swiped it on one of his missions, a two year old could have operated it."

"But you think it's Lazarus?"

"Don't you?"

"How could he even of known what Tim was up to?" Jason interjected.

Bruce shrugged. "We don't know who Tim was in contact with, or what he found last night. Could be he tapped the wrong resource which made the court send Lazarus this way."

"So we go through the research." Dick said firmly. "He's not going to get away with this."

Barbara gulped. "We can try to recompile it but the computer was messed up pretty bad. The data didn't even have time to backup before Tim was…. attacked."

"Well, if anyone has a chance at figuring it out, it's you. Why don't you take Jason and go to Tim's apartment to see if he left any other research there? I would go myself but I wouldn't know what to look for." He turned to Bruce. "Have you lifted anything from the crime scene?"

"A few prints but nothing that didn't belong to the five of us."

"Then we'll have to do another round of testing. If we're lucky, Tim would have left a clue as to who his attacker was."

-x-

"It's weird to be in here without him." Barbara closed the front door to Tim's apartment behind her.

Jason lapped the room and picked up objects as he went. "He's not really in a place to argue about it."

"I guess." Barbara nodded. "I can start in here. I doubt I can get past his firewall but if you want to check his room? Anything computer related would be helpful. USB's, external hard drives… even floppy discs."

"Right… I will go search for… those things." Jason disappeared into the bedroom.

-x-

The inside of Tim's room was immaculate. It only took a sweeping glance and an inspection of a few drawers to know the room was clean.

Jason lifted a picture from the dresser. It was of Tim, Dick, Jason and a younger boy with Bruce at Wayne Enterprise family picnic. They all smiled at the camera with their arms over one another. Jason dropped it, suddenly feeling sick.

" _It'll never be yours."_ The voice sang in his head.

"You think that's what I want?" He laughed. "Regardless, It won't be your problem for much longer. You're fading away, Jason and you know it. How much time do you think you have left?"

There was no answer.

"Exactly. You never deserved it, anyway. Never deserved them." He said lightly. "Love is conflicting, isn't it? Part of me hates them, hates you, just for being happy amongst the chaos. And the jealousy, the fear I'll never have it, it's… overwhelming."

" _You're emotions are getting the best of you."_

"Is it mine, or are they yours? I'm having a hard time telling as of late." He sighed. "But you're right. I can't deny the need is growing. Tim and I talked about this last night, the things love will make you do. But what is the release? What am I waiting for? I already have Dick."

" _And Dick has me. Not you. And when he finds out what you've done-"_

"Oh, are we back to that point, again? When Dick finds out what he's done, I'll be the only thing he has left."

"Jason?" Barbara called from the other room. "I think I might have found something."

"Coming!" He called back. "Sorry." He said to the voice in his head. "Duty calls."

-x-

Dick and Bruce filtered through the debris that littered the lab floor.

"I still can't believe this happened." Dick said. "And why did it have to happen to Tim? He's the best of all of us."

"Yes, he is." Bruce's face was dark as he picked through the tools thoughtfully. "We'll find whoever did this, and they will pay."

"Agreed." Dick nodded and examined the medical cabinet. "Hey, Bruce? Did Tim have any stab wounds?"

Bruce shook his head.

Dick held up a pair or medical supply scissors, covered in dried blood. "I think we just found our first clue."

-x-

Let me know what you think! Next chapter tomorrow!


	5. Part V

Title: Lazarus II

Author: MrGrayson24

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters

Author's Note: Missed yesterday but I'm back on and this chapter is a little longer than the others, so I should break even. One more chapter, then the finale!

-x-

Bruce placed the bloody scissors into the scanner and a grid made of blue light projected on it as it was downloaded into the computer.

"What do you think we're going to find?" Dick asked as they waited for the transfer.

"If I knew, we wouldn't need to be scanning it." He said bluntly.

The computer beeped in response.

"It's ready." Dick struck a few keys, and Jason's picture came up on the screen. "What? That doesn't make sense." He turned to Bruce. "Do you think his DNA got mixed in there by accident?"

Bruce leaned over him and opened the file. "It's a blood analysis." He turned and started toward the Batmobile.

Dick followed behind. "You think Lazarus took over Jason again?"

Bruce remained silent as he pulled on his cowl.

"You think he never left." Dick's blood ran cold. "He's with Barbara. Right now."

They climbed into the Batmobile. "See if you can contact her, I'll be there in 3 minutes."

-x-

Dick and Bruce bolted up the stairs to Tim's apartment and crashed through the door.

Lazarus sat in the living room chair with a smile and a ring of green light around his pupil. "I've been expecting you." He waved Barbara's phone in the air. "At least we can all be honest now. This facade was becoming a chore."

Off the living room, the door to the bathroom stood a crack open. Dick made out red hair, draped over the side of the bathtub. He motioned to Bruce, who nodded, but kept his gaze on Lazarus.

"Get her." Bruce declared.

Dick started for the bathroom, and Lazarus rose from his seat. Bruce stepped between them. "Now."

Dick disappeared into the bathroom as Jason and Batman stepped closer. "I've heard a lot about you…" Jason mused. "But I don't think we've formally been introd-"

Jason's head snapped back with the force from Batman's punch and he fell to the ground.

"Ow…" He swiped the blood from his nose and stood. "That's fine…" he muttered as he sprung at Batman. "We don't have to talk."

-x-

The scene inside the bathroom made Dick's heart drop. Barbara was passed out in the bathtub, covered in blood. "Babs?!" He shook her gently. "Please wake up, please wake up."

Barbara groaned. " _It was Jason…"_

Dick let out a sigh of relief. "Lazarus has been playing with us. Batman is holding him off but we gotta go."

With a quick check for any permanent injuries, Dick scooped her out of the tub and draped her over his shoulders. " _I'm gonna kill him."_ Barbara muttered. " _Just give me a minute._ "

"You might need more than a minute, babe." Dick poked his head out the bathroom door as Lazarus sent Batman sailing into Tim's bookcase.

Bruce caught his eye and motioned for him to go. Dick nodded and slipped through the room, toward the front door.

"No." Lazarus started after them but Bruce leapt on him from behind.

"You're starting to piss me off." Lazarus grunted as he turned onto his back, wedged his foot into Batman's stomach and pushed him off. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"You hurt my family." Bruce snapped. "You're lucky I don't kill you."

"Not really an option, is it?" Lazarus laughed and glanced to Batman's gatling gun, holstered at his side. "If only you could experience what Jason does when you're around. So much unresolved anger. I could remedy that. I could be to you what he never was."

"If you think I love Jason for what he's done for me…" Batman ran at Lazarus, with his fist held high. "You don't understand love."

Lazarus ducked his punch, grabbed the gatling run and sprinted for the window. "Don't worry about that." He smiled to Bruce as he aimed it at the window and pulled the trigger. "I'm a fast learner." The glass shattered everywhere, but the gun caught it's anchor and Jason zipped from the apartment and out the window.

-x-

"Next time, I get the hot evil boyfriend, and _you_ are gonna be beaten up and left in a bathtub." Barbara grumbled as she sipped her tea.

"Deal." Dick couldn't help but smile. Barbara's body was covered in cuts, and a nasty looking welt developed underneath her eye; but the damage was all on the surface, and he couldn't deny the relief she was okay.

"I know he's in Jason's body and everything, but I really want to be the shit out of him." Barbara put her tea on the coffee table. "We could, right? I'm sure Jason deserves it for something."

"You're probably right but it won't be very helpful." Dick turned to Bruce. "How are we going to separate them? We only did it with the power stone before, and that didn't even work. And the only one of us who understands any of this is comatose."

"We'll figure it out." Bruce declared. "We always do."

"You seem a little less concerned than usual." Dick sighed. "We don't even know where he is now."

-x-

"Thank you for meeting with me." Lazarus said, softly. "Not that you really had a choice." Lazarus sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "You see, I've found myself in a bit of a situation and, I know they say you should never go back to old habits, but I'm out of options."

He placed the power stone on the bedside table. "Because, what I've learned from being human is that, without love, there is no point in power."

He chuckled as the masked figures of the Court peaked through the small window. "They're afraid of me. Which is ironic cause it's you they should be afraid of."

Lazarus looked down at The Speaker. His skin was torched, his eyes half open, and a mechanical lung hummed next beside them. "But, now that I have love, I'm in the market for power again." He grabbed the stone and ran his fingers along it's smooth edges. "So, I'm going to have to ask for it back." He clasped their hands together and the room exploded in light.

-x-

"We move on any trace of him." Dick said to Barbara and Bruce and they loaded up on weapons. "Barbara, stay here and watch the grid, if anything shows up on the sur-"

" _I said I feel well enough to-"_

"- _If anything shows up on the surveillance feed-"_ Dick announced over her, "Then call us. But don't do anything we'll make you regret, okay?"

"You're the worst." She hugged him. "Now go find Jason so I can kick his ass."

He smiled, but as he and Bruce turned to leave, there was a crash from down the hall.

Barbara and Dick looked at one another.

"Tim."

They flew down the hallway but it was too late. The hospital room was in shambles. The bed was turned over, the window was broken, the cabinets had been emptied and Tim was gone. On the wall was a mask, held in place with a knife.

"Oh no…" Barbara gasped as Bruce kicked an overturned desk.

"I know this mask." Dick grabbed it from the wall. "It's The Speaker's."

Barbara came up beside him. "What do you think it means?"

"It means Lazarus wants to meet. And I think I know where."

-x-

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter tomorrow!


	6. Part VI

Title: Lazarus II

Chapter: 6/7

Rating: T+

Author: MrGrayson24

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and I don't make any money from this.

Author's Note: The second to last chapter! Wooo hooo!

-x-

The greenhouse looked just as Dick remembered it from when Jason and him had been there the first time. It was completely barren, except for the withered plants that had long since been forgotten. He found the entrance to the lower level, activated the secret entrance and made his way into the amphitheater.

He hadn't seen it since the night Tim blew out the floor, and it looked like nobody had been there since. The seats that wrapped around the room had been overturned, ruined, or were missing altogether, while it all circled around a huge pit that Dick was forced to walk around.

Once he knew the room was empty, he continued down the stone hall. He passed the lab, the kitchens, until he came onto the room where he had been held during his time with the Court. Inside, was Tim, still unconscious and handcuffed to the bed, with a green liquid being pumped into his veins.

"Tim!' Dick ran to his side.

"Dick?" He opened his eyes and sighed when he saw Dick. "Thank God."

"How are you doing?" Dick tried to sound calm. He grabbed Tim's hand and slipped something into his palm.

"I woke up while he was setting _that_ up." Tim nodded to the bag filled with green liquid. "We need to get out of here, Dick. He's insane… he kept talking about how you were both going to be together, and the steps he needs to take to get there. And-"

Tim froze.

"And what?"

Dick followed Tim's eyeline to the doorway, where Jason stood.

"I just knew you couldn't stay away."

-x-

"What are you doing to him?" Dick asked as he took his seat in the highback chair he was motioned to sit in. Lazarus had set up the Court's dining room to it's fullest extent. The table was lined with every type of food imaginable, there were huge pitchers of wine and wax candles illuminated from every free surface.

"I've begun a diversification process, I guess would be the term for it." He smiled as he grabbed his chalice and took a sip. "Hmmm, I missed alcohol."

"And all of this?" Dick looked around. "How did you possibly convince the Court to follow _you_?"

"You never account for change, my love." Lazarus snapped his fingers. Two Court members came out of the kitchen, their arms ladened with more food. "They tried to oppose me at first." Dick could see the green light shining through their masks. "But I changed their minds."

Dick's vision narrowed. "You have your power back."

"It can be our power, now." Lazarus leaned forward. "Think of it. You wouldn't have to play second string to the Bat, anymore. No more pretending you're on the same level as those amateurs."

"And then what?" Dick asked.

"And then, whatever you want. If you still feel the need to protect others, we can accommodate that." Lazarus grabbed his hand. "I know it'll be a hard transition at first but you can't deny the love is there."

Dick rolled his eyes.

"I felt it the other night." Lazarus clutched Dick's hand tighter. "What we could have."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Dick pulled away. "I felt that for Jason, you just happened to be in the way."

Lazarus went cold. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say."

-x-

Tim had been in and out of sleep for hours. He even debated if Dick's visit had been a dream. Until he felt something in his palm. It was a paperclip and Tim kissed it with relief.

It only took a moment to undo the handcuffs, and another to disconnect himself from the various machines. His head was light and he felt like he might throw up with every step, but he didn't stop until he had broken into the hallway and stumbled down the corridor.

Up ahead, was the door to the amphitheater, and beyond it, the greenhouse. But two Court guards stood between Tim and his escape. They spotted him and ran toward him. At full health, he would have taken them on directly, but in his current state, he was barely able to use their own weight against them as they attacked. He sidestepped one's fist, which threw off the other guard's center of gravity as he tried to tackle Tim to the ground. With only two quick strikes to their airways, they passed out, and Tim managed an escape.

-x-

"Well…" Lazarus said, with a dark voice. "I tried to give us a nice dinner but you had to be rude."

"That's me." Dick shrugged and had a sip of his wine. "Constantly rude. You might want to reconsider."

To Dick's surprise, Lazarus laughed. "I'm not so easily deterred." He snapped and the Court members returned to clear the table. "Your stubbornness is a part of you, and I'll have to get used to that. Just like you'll have to grow accustomed to some of my more…. Off putting traits."

"Like when you talk?"

"Careful. I can be patient but that doesn't mean I'm lenient." Lazarus warned.

"You don't scare me." Dick shot back.

"Good." Lazarus grabbed Dick's hair and forced him into a rough kiss. "I want you to be surprised." He stood upright and straightened his clothes. "Now, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day, for all of us." Lazarus started for the door.

"All of us?" Dick tried to follow but the Court members pushed him back in his seat. " _What happens tomorrow?!"_ He yelled after Lazarus. " _What are you going to do?!"_

-x-


	7. Part VII

Title: Lazarus II

Chapter: 7/7

Author: MrGrayson24

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: Why am I still doing these?

Author's Note: Here it is! The final chapter! Thank you SO SO MUCH to everyone who made it this far, I have such a blast writing these, it's so great that people are enjoying them. Let me know what you think when you're done!

-x-

"Where are we going?"

"I already told you, it's a surprise."

Dick rolled his eyes and pulled his arm from the Court member that accompanied him. When he'd shaken one loose, another grabbed him as they marched down the hall. "I don't like surprises."

They came out an exit Dick had never used before and there were black town cars parked all in a line with their engines running.

"Where are we going?"

Lazarus sighed and gave Dick a look. "This again?"

"Alright, let me rephrase. I'm not going to go anywhere with you."

"Dick, I think you've forgotten the situation you're in." Lazarus snapped his fingers and a Court member withdrew a knife and handed it to him. Dick backed up but froze when Lazarus took the knife to his own arm and dragged it along the skin, a deep red line was etched from wrist to forearm. "Every time you struggle, Jason gets a new scar, is that what you want?"

Dick shook his head. "No… I'll cooperate."

Lazarus smiled. "Good." A member of the Court handed Lazarus a towel and he pressed it to his wound as he opened the car door for Dick and motioned for him to get inside.

-x-

"You put a tracer on all the cars?" Batman asked. Him and Barbara crouched in the bushes as they watched the town cars drive away.

"Yep." She watched a series of red dots drive away on the locator. "Where do you think they're going?"

Batman trudged up the dirt path and climbed onto his motorcycle. "Let's find out." He was about to drive away. Barbara noticed at the last minute, jogged to him and hopped on the back and they zoomed off.

-x-

Lazarus nursed his arm in the car.

"Regretting it?" Dick asked without looking from the window.

"It won't stop hurting." Lazarus declared. "And bleeding…"

"That's what happens when you slice your arm open with a knife."

"I had to make a point." He knotted the towel over the open wound. "You wouldn't listen to me."

The car pulled into a driveway and came to a stop.

"It wasn't very effective if you're the one who ended up on the sharp end of it."

"Hmmm…" Lazarus pondered. "I'll have to remember that for next time."

Dick turned to him. "What do you mean, next time?"

Lazarus smiled. "Well, seeing as how we're almost there, I guess I can give you a hint."

The door to the car opened as the rest of the town cars pulled into the driveway, they were followed by a dozen trucks. The trucks pulled up next to Dick and Lazarus, the driver's eyes glowed green. They gave a small nod to Lazarus, hopped out and headed to the back of the van.

Lazarus followed and pulled Dick with him.

The driver unlocked the latch to the back.

The door was rolled up. Along the walls of the truck were thousands of IV bags, all filled with green liquid. The other trucks followed suite, and soon, the green liquid was being brought out in barrels.

"I'm going to ask one more time." Dick turned to Lazarus. "Where are we going?"

"We're already there." Lazarus pointed behind Dick.

Next to the long driveway was a sign with faded font.

 _Gotham - Water Treatment Facility_

Lazarus wrapped his arms around Dick and rested his head on his shoulder. Dick was too dumbstruck to care. "Wait till you see what I have planned for us." He kissed Dick's cheek. "It'll blow you away."

-x-

"Tim, are you getting all of this?"

"I am." He said into the comm. "I've just about got the blueprints but once you're in there..."

"Just get us inside." Bruce didn't look up from the binoculars.

"I wish I was there with you guys." Tim sat in his bed, with his computer on his lap as Alfred brought him more tea. "Being injured is awful."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Alfred is making it _so_ hard on you."

"Alright, I got it. There's an entrance on the south side that'll take you the main reservoir, best bet is that's where they're headed."

Barbara turned to Bruce. "He's going to pour Lazarus water into the central water line."

-x-

"But why?" Dick asked as they walked across the thin metal bridge that crossed over the top of Gotham's largest water reserve.

"I got the idea from the little one."

"Tim."

"Right, _Tim_." Lazarus cringed. "You see, with my power back, a physical body still poses a problem. I can already feel Jason's body giving out on me. _But_ , if everyone has been exposed…"

"Then anybody is a potential match." Dick finished for him.

"This isn't just about having a backup plan." Lazarus laughed. "The extent of my power doesn't end at making puppets." He nodded to the Court members. "Once the city has been altered, I'll be connected to them all, I'll feel them all. I can draw power from them without ever needing to see them. They will become an everlasting battery and we can be together forever. There is just one small matter-"

"What's that?"

"I can't trust you on your own, so-"

"I'm not drinking any of that shit."

"I didn't think you would. But you see, the way the waters work is if someone takes a drink, their DNA is altered but they remain seemingly unaffected. But if one is close to death, they are returned to their prime state and can be… reconfigured. You heard about Jason when he first came back. He was ravenous, wasn't he? Primal. It'll hurt me to see you like that but we can rebuild, and you'll love me."

"Are you insane?!" Dick cried. "You are going to throw me in there so I do what you say? How can someone who craves love so much be so clueless about it? I will never love you, get it through your head. You can throw me in there a thousand times, and I promise you, each time I crawl out, I'll come back to kill you."

"You're such a fighter." Lazarus sighed as he stroked the side of Dick's face. "I hope you don't lose that in the transition."

"Yeah, well good luck. Besides, if somebody has to be near death, I-"

There was a sudden sharp pain. Dick's looked down to see a knife buried in his stomach.

"This hurts me more than it hurts you." Lazarus said softly.

-x-

"We need to move, now." Barbara and Bruce hung in the rafters as Lazarus plunged his knife into Dick.

The Court dumped large containers filled with green liquid into the vortex of water.

"Get to Dick." Bruce had already jumped down. "I'll handle the rest."

They landed on opposite ends of the bridge. The Court Members seemed surprised, but Batman took them down before they even had a chance to drop their barrels when more appeared.

Dick had fallen to all fours and clutched his stomach. Lazarus turned to face Barbara. "Hello again."

"Ooohhh, I've been waiting for this." Barbara said with a smile as she leapt at Lazarus with her firsts held high.

"Barbara…" Dick groaned.

"I'm coming, Dick." Barbara grunted as Lazarus landed a blow square to her face.

"Dick doesn't need you anymore." Lazarus sneered as Barbara rebounded. "He has me."

"Then he should've stuck to red heads." She jumped at him.

Dick's head was in a fog. He could hear the commotion around him but it started to fade.

 _The waters will return you to your original state._

He heard Lazarus's words in his head, and he knew what he had to do.

Lazarus's fingers curled around Barbara's neck and he pulled her up from the ground.

"Wait!" Dick yelled. "I'll do it. Just, don't hurt her."

Lazarus looked between Dick and Barbara, and then he dropped her. She crumbled to the floor and gasped for air.

"That's all I needed to hear." He smiled.

Dick struggled to his feet. Lazarus approached to steady him. "I'll go in, under one condition." Dick grasped Lazarus's sleeve. "You're going in with me."

Lazarus tried to pull back. "That's not part of the deal."

"It's you and me, _right Lazarus_?" Dick tried to keep a firm grip as Lazarus struggled.

"If you think this will bring Jason back, you're wrong." His eyes were wild with fury and green light. "You'll kill us both."

Dick hesitated, he was right. He couldn't risk Jason. Then, Lazarus froze. And when Dick looked up at him, the green light was gone.

"Do it." Jason said with a reassuring smile. He grasped Dick's wrist in a firm grip and before Dick could stop himself, he pulled Jason into a passionate kiss.

"I missed you." Dick said quietly.

"I never left." Jason responded and embraced Dick.

Dick looked over the rail just as the green light returned to Jason's eyes and he tried to pull away again.

But it was too late, they were already on a descent into the watery abyss.

-x-

"They've been under there for a really long time." Barbara looked down into the murky water. Her and Bruce stood at the reservoir's edge with unconscious court members all around them.

"I'm going in." Bruce pronounced.

"Wait!"

Dick and Jason shot out of the water, gasping for breath. Bruce and Barbara helped them over the edge and they collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh, please don't be crazy, please don't be crazy." Barbara chanted as she turned Dick onto his back. Bruce checked Jason's pulse when Dick shot up with a loud gasp.

"What happened?" He looked around, wildly.

"You pulled Lazarus into the water with you." She stroked his hair and noticed his wound was completely healed.

"And Jason? Where's Jason?!"

"Here…" Jason coughed up water. "Damn…" He looked over at Dick. "You look really good wet."

Dick heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

-x-

"Ow!" Jason pulled his arm back from Dick. "Will you stop pinching me?!"

Dick scanned Jason's eyes for any signs of green. "Just… checking…" He pinched him again.

"Alright, that's the last time!"

Dick narrowed his eyes at him as he picked up tray of lemonade and started out to the veranda with Jason, Bruce, Dick and Tim behind him.

"Do you think you might have overdone it on the cake?" Tim asked Barbara as he looked out from behind the five layer behemoth.

"It's a celebration!" She chimed as they filtered through the glass doors to the outside.

"Uh… Bruce?" Jason stopped. "Can you hang back for a second?"

Bruce nodded Barbara, Tim and Dick ahead. "What's on your mind?"

"About what Lazarus said… about how I feel. I'm sorry… I don't know-"

"Stop." Bruce rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know we have our fair share of issues." He smiled. "But I don't know a father and son that don't."

Jason let out a sigh of relief and Bruce pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

-x-

 _Prologue_

"So, how does it feel to be back in your own skin?" Barbara poured the lemonade and passed it to each of the boys.

"Amazing." Jason took a piece of cake from Tim, who was cutting them into perfectly symmetrical pieces. "I can go back to doing whatever I want to my body. Tim knows what I'm talking about." He winked and made a jerking gesture in the air.

Tim rolled his eyes as he cut another piece.

"What about the infected water?"

"Luckily, the reservoir hadn't been released into the main waterway. We tagged it as toxic, so it'll go through a very, very long decontamination process." Bruce grabbed his piece.

"And… you think he's gone?" Barbara looked between them.

"I do." Dick grabbed Jason's hand under the table. "While we were down there, there was this… burst of energy. He's finally back in the water."

"Well…" Tim started. Dick looked up just as Tim threw the frosting covered knife into Bruce's chest. His eyes were bright, neon green. " _I wouldn't say that._ "


End file.
